Lobsters
Thiccin Lobster tribe is famous for their protective shell like armor that offers protection against beast and man alike. This armor, called thiccin, is made of several segmented ceramic palates that give them maximum amount of passive defense while still enable the user to move reasonably well. Thiccin plates are made of hard ceramic that is nearly invulnerable to every cut and piercing attack inflicted by a human but can break if sufficient enough force is dealt. This breaking of the plate however, is an intended feature of thiccin plates. By breaking, the force of the blow is dispersed and thus minimizing the transfer of energy to the user. This in turn, allows the user a chance to survive an otherwise a fatal blow and retreat to tell the tale rather than dropping dead outright. The ceramic is made by mixing a mixture of lime, ash and powdered kelp or seaweed into some sort of putty. This putty is then plastered between each layer of woven fiber (can be made of palm, coconut, seaweed or kelp) and shaped to the desired shape. The shaped putty is then left to dry and baked at a high temperature to harden. The plate is then left to cool and then glazed with coating to prevent weather damage. Although seemed invulnerable, thiccin is not without its weaknesses. The obvious one is that thiccin plates are quite heavy and thus the user is put at a disadvantage in a drawn out fight or have to cover large distance quickly. Another weakness is that thiccin plates are not really breathable or easy to remove so should the user come under heat or poison or other form of attack that bypasses the physical defenses itself, the user will most likely cooked alive inside his own armor. Thiccin originated since the founding days of the lobster tribe by King Brent. It is said that one day King Brent showed up out of nowhere claiming that he's the son of the sun himself and offered an open challenge to any inhabitant of Ibal shore for the rights to rule the area. 3 leaders of the largest settlement that previously at each other's throats came and answered the challenge. They are Oskarton "the club", Meryon "the spear" and Atrowon "the pistol". Brent donned his Thiccin and wielded just a long stick that he uses as a greatsword and proceeded to beat the shit out of the other three since none of their attacks do any damage to him. They elected him as king and adopted his armor to fight the beast of ibal shore. Thiccin proved to be invaluable in fighting beasts, especially the kinds that inhabit ibal shore. Most beast of ibal shore have some sort of spikes that they use as defense and can be launched as offense which thiccin perfectly defense against. Should someone get too careless and struck by the beast directly, thiccin will break and spare their live, allowing them to accumulate experience and face the beast again with new tactics. Brent and his thiccin armored lobsters managed to create a huge safe haven in Ibal shore but failed to venture out because of the limitation of thiccin. Even if thiccin give them a second chance in fighting a beast, it means nothing if they can't replace the broken thiccin plates. Thus, they remained in isolation until the wolfs hunting party arrived. Yusti Yusti is the greatsword of the lobster tribe based of the greatsword wielded by Brent himself, yust. Yust is made as a symbol of the unification of the lobster tribe but it is also purposely designed to fight beasts of Ibal shore. Yust is forged with the combined effort of the 3 leaders that Brent beat. Atrowon is in charge of heating the metal to become malleable, Oskarton is in charge of smiting the metal into the shape of a blade and Merion is in charge of grinding and quenching the blade. After the blade has harden, Brent lift the blade and asked his father for his blessing. The blade glowed with heat, confirming that Brent is indeed the son of the sun and making the blade into the sun's relic. When the blade cooled down, it loses a minuscule amount of hardness but now gained flexibility. Brent named the greatsword yust, meaning sun's ray. Yust and yusti that copy it, is made to counter the beasts of ibal shore. These beasts often has defensive spikes that prevent anyone to get in any striking distance. Lead guardian of the lobster tribe during the hunt will use this massive greatsword to cut down the beast's spikes, allowing other guardians to close the distance and attack the beast. Beside fighting beasts, yusti also proved to be quite useful in fighting human not clad in metal, with the user able to cleave a person with ease. Due to its size and weight, yusti is wielded with both hands and usually swung in a perpetual arc to conserve energy and also to eliminate any opening that an enemy can use. A skilled wielder is even able to deflect any incoming projectile. Should the opponent find an opportunity and close the distance, yusti wielder is able to grip the greatsword past the guard and use it for close combat. Pistol Pistol is the device used by lobster tribe derived from Atrowon's ability for blinding enemy from a distance or burning them upclose. Atrowon is said to be able to emit blinding white heat from his hand. He achieved this by igniting a white metallic powder only by snapping his finger. The speed of his fingersnapping is so fast that it produced a spark hot enough to ignite the powder. Even if this ability is enough to unite and lead his settlement, it is not enough to defeat Brent because of the lack of burning range. Atrowon is able to blind Brent from the distance but because he is limp, in the time it took Atrowon to close the distance, Brent already regained his composure and even though he's still blinded, managed to locate Atrowon and beat him. This ability is adapted to be able to be used by anyone by replacing the fingersnapping that only Atrowon can do with a mechanical device. This device cocked a flint or any other spark generating substance and when released strike a metal base which will create a spark. The spark will then travel a brass canister which hold the white powder, igniting it. The hunter’s association adapted this to create flashbangs. Beast Hunting in Lobster Tribe Beast hunting for the lobster tribe originally is more like guarding rather than active hunting due to the limitations caused by their method. Should an inhabitant spot a beast near or inside the lobster's territory, he will report and the nearest party stationed then will be dispatched to slay the beast. A lobster style hunting party consisted at least of 4 person each wielding weapons based on the original party formed by their leaders. The party is usually led by a yusti wielder that will dictate the course of action because nothing can be done until after the beast's spikes has been cut off. The usual procedure usually started by a pistol user blinding and stunning the beast, followed by cutting of the spikes by the yusti wielder. The leader will then judge if the beast is safe to be approached and if it is safe, then a hammer wielder then proceed to break the necessary part to render the beast vulnerable to attack. The spear wielder will then find any opening and try to deal as much damage as possible to hasten the beast's immobilization. After the beast is immobilized, anyone is welcome to attack it. Agriculture in Lobster Tribe Due to the expansive size of the lobster tribe's territory, the lobsters are able to grow numerous kind of food. The western part of Ibal shore is used to grow various plants that thrive on rather dry and chalky soil such as palms, figs, dates and olives. On the banks of the rivers that come and feed into the sea where the soil is more supportive, various grains are planted. On the beaches of ibal shore, coconut palms are abundant. From the beaches, several piers jut out to the sea that serve to help cultivate various clams, oysters, seaweeds and kelps. These cultivation patch also serve as a popular habitat for numerous fish that the people of lobster tribe occasionally catch. The bountiful harvest that Ibal shore provide allow the lobster tribe a wide array of cuisine that along with its beautiful weather and scenery, made Ibal shore a popular destination both for traders and tourists alike. Architecture of Lobster Tribe The architectural style of the lobster tribe varies depending upon the status and the location of the inhabitant. On the bottom end, shelters for the slaves typically are huts made from the available surrounding material. Slaves that worked on the beach and seaside use coconut wood as frame and woven palm for wall and roof while those that worked on land use mud or chalk bricks for the wall and hay as thatch. Going up a little bit, shelter for the poor citizen is made with the same material albeit tidier and with more detail. The walls are also whitewashed with lime mortar for weather resistance, heat deflection and overall just look nicer. Middle class citizen generally lives in the cities, towns or big villages and their shelter is made of chalk bricks while their roof is clay tile. For the richer citizens, their house is made of polished marble that shone brightly on the Ibal shore sun. The lobster tribe make a great effort to make sure their house is whitewashed. Not only because whitewashed house is nicer on the eye and to live inside, it also showed their appreciation for their king, Brent, the son of the sun.